Althea the Cat
"Chaos and Harmony are two sides of the same coin." Althea the Cat is a Priestess of Harmony who lives in and protects the Hero Chao Garden. She is capable of perceiving the “light” portions of chaotic energies and manifesting them to her will. She, along with Kiall the Priestess of Chaos, restores balance when the events surrounding Chaos Emeralds have upset it. Personality Althea is of a generally warm disposition, and treats the chao under her care with affection and love. She is often curious of strangers who find their way into the garden, although against certain personality types she is prone to shyness. She puts her duty to protect the chao above all else. When in the Garden she enjoys singing and telling stories to the chao. She also finds lost chao and rescues them; chao eggs, which are rarely found, usually end up being fought over by herself and Kiall; each rival each other to adopt lost chao and eggs. Appearance A pure white cat with beautiful long fur and blue eyes. She wears priestess robes that vary in color from soft pink to light blue to white. Instead of shoes, she wears gold anklets, and sometimes wears a gold circlet on her head. She carries a golden staff; it is slightly taller than she is and sports a ring on the top end. Abilities Althaea’s skill as a priestess is to sense and manipulate “light” chaos energy, which is found naturally in Hero Chao and the Master Emerald. She is also able to fight though she is not quick to do so; her fighting prowess mostly rests in her ability to use energy defensively and her light, fluid motion; however, she lacks raw physical attacking power. Like many she is able to sense the locations of Chaos Emeralds; however, her ability to do so fluctuates with her health and the health of her garden and chao. As a Priestess of Harmony she is bound to follow the will of any person who is able to wield the Chaos Emeralds or Master Emerald, and to some extent, anyone who wields Chaos powers. She uses her staff as both a physical weapon and to sharpen her magic abilities. Althea and Kiall Althea and Kiall were close friends as children, but as wielders of opposite forces, they are doomed to be enemies. They wish for friendship, but when they encounter each other, they necessarily fight against each other. The Garden Althea lives within an altered version of the Hero Garden, where the white tower is a large temple in which she lives. There is also much more space for chao to roam about. Relationships Friends *Sonic *Tails *Amy *Knuckles *Blaze *Clash the Hedgehog: Sometimes visits the garden, and sometimes Althea encounters him outside. He gave her his headphones when she was curious about them. She still has them, and is still mystified by them. *Tigger the Tiger Enemies *Eggman *Rouge Uncertain *Shadow *Kiall the Fox Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Good Category:Magical Abilities